


Perfect and Good

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: Draco hadn't wanted to bring a child into the world carrying the burden of the Malfoy name.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 26





	Perfect and Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short but I am in love with Dad!Draco. So precious.

Draco had wanted the Malfoy line to end with him. There was no reason for it to carry on, no legacy worth upholding. There was no pride in being a Malfoy anymore. Astoria had a different idea.

"I don't want you to be alone. I'm only going to be alive for so long. I'd feel so much better if I left you with something." Astoria had said.

No matter what Draco had said she had held firm in her decision. So he had relented. The underlying fear of his Astoria dying during childbirth was far too prominent during her pregnancy. She could hardly get out of bed at one point, but she was so happy. 

"We will raise him or her better than we were raised. They will be better. None of those pureblood supremacy beliefs, they will see everyone as equal." Astoria had said.

Draco agreed to that. How they were raised with such beliefs was wrong, cruel, and the cause of their problems. His child would not live with such demons or high expectations. He would not be his father.

The day finally came. The delivery of their first born. They had not wanted to know the gender, they wanted to be surprised. Boy or girl it didn't matter, though his father was insistent on a boy. Draco held his wife's hand during the entire process. His beautiful, strong wife. He fell in love with her all over again. He desperately did not want to lose the best thing that has ever happened to him.

The birth was grueling there were a team of Healers and mediwitches constantly checking on Astoria's fragile health throughout. He hated having other people in the Manor, not many liked his family or talked well of them. It was why he preferred not to go out. He knew though it was necessary for them to be here. 

Finally their child was here. A boy, the Healer had said. His father would be glad to hear of that. The healer placed the baby in his wife's arms. She looked at him with such pride. He stood back a minute, not wanting to ruin this moment between mother and son.

"Come meet your son, Draco." Astoria had said.

Draco cautiously stepped closer. She turned her body so the child was closer to him. He was so small, fragile. He could already see a tuft of the signature Malfoy blonde hair. The eyes were grey, like his. Though it's possible they could still change, he was young yet. 

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked with a smile.

Draco was hesitant to, he didn't want to hurt the child. He knew absolutely nothing about raising a child. What use would he be? He felt the panic of newfound fatherhood rush through him for the first time. One of the healers took the child from his wife and instructed Draco on how to hold him. 

It felt so foreign to him. Draco looked at this child in his arms and a overwhelming feeling of love washed through him. He had never known he could feel such love for a practical stranger. Though he wasn't really a stranger, was he? He had never seen someone so innocent, faultless. So perfect and good. Too good for this world. 

He was enthralled with this child. Draco had an overwhelming need to protect him from everything with everything he had. He would give this child everything though he wouldn't be spoiled like he was. "He's perfect." He finally said, looking at Astoria briefly then back at his son as if in a trance. 

"What should we name him?" She asked.

This child deserved a perfect name, a good and strong name. "Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Draco said.

The world would look down on Scorpius. He would be an outcast in society like the rest of them. He hoped that him and Astoria could love their son enough that the outside world's opinion wouldn't matter. They'd create their own little world for Scorpius. All they needed was eachother.


End file.
